Without That!
by TobiSasoRulez
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been married for 4 years and have never gone to a dance club. The clubs are to Sasuke's disliking but he may start liking them after this little one shot! Rated T just in case.


_**SasuSaku One shot- Without That!**_

_This was my first One shot to be posted on this site. Please, if you see anything incorrect (spelling wise, of course) then tell me. I will appreciate any spelling help. _

Sasuke and Sakura have been married for 4 years and have never gone to a dance club. The clubs are to Sasuke's disliking but he may start liking them after this little one shot!

* * *

The cool brisk air of the afternoon was terribly dry as it whisped around said pinkette as she walked around the village. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she sat down on a bench, resting her head backwards as her whole body slumped.

Exhausted, she tried to remember what she had set out to do. Sighing as the cool air whipped her hair into her face, she continued to draw a blank. The only thing she remembered was from last night. A light blush tinted her cheeks as she recalled what had happened. Groaning lowly, she closed her eyes a she tried to focus on why she had ventured from her home.

Almost on cue, her stomach growled and flipped impatiently, causing her to wince. Now she remembered. She had left the home to go have lunch with her husband. Who, as a matter of fact, was waiting for her arrival.

Reluctantly lurching up from the bench, she strolled further down the streets of Konaha, finally reaching her destination. She sat down on the bench that her husband was sitting on, smiling up at him gratefully.

" There you are. I was beginning to worry, Sakura."

" Please, you think I of all people would get lost? Your mistaken."

A pleasant smirk swept to his face as he bent down to kiss her lips tenderly.

As soon as lunch had ended, they headed down the streets of Konaha. Walking through the crowds of people, talking away, their fingers intertwined.

" You know, I'm dying to go to that new dance club tonight. I hear they have a great DJ and that they play good music."

" Sakura, you know I don't like dance clubs."

A pout threatened to take her features.

" Come on, Sasuke, it'll be fun. I heard that Naruto and Hinata were going tonight as well."

An exasperated sigh passed his lips and his hand squeezed hers.

" Fine," he mumbled, studying his wife's face as her eyes glittered. " But, you owe me big time when we get home."

She gave him an incredulous look before smirking with indefinite mischief.

" Oh? Why do I always owe 'you'? Why can't you owe 'me'?"

He stopped and stared at her, releasing his fingers from hers and tilting her chin up. A victorious smirk reaching his features.

" Because, Sakura, you already get what you begged for. So, you have to give me what I want."

She huffed out of amusement. ' Great, the one time I think I have things going my way, the tables turn and it goes back to him.' Moving her chin from his finger, she continued walking. Slowly enough for him to catch up to her.

As nightfall began to set and dinner had already been taken care of, Sakura had decided to dress up big for the club. Peeling off her dinner clothes, she dug through the closet for a more seductive dress. Her emerald eyes scanning across a red dress. Pulling it out, she discovered that the dress seemed more seductive than what she had hoped for.

Smirking, she decided to wear it. But, only for her amusement. She wanted to see Sasuke's response the red dress that had hidden so well in their closet. Digging out a matching pair of black heels, she wandered to her box of jewelry to find something to match.

As the sun had faded from the sky, Sasuke had decided to get Sakura out the door. The time to meet at the club was in 10 minutes and she still wasn't ready. Walking into their cojoined bedroom, he walked to the middle of the room, looking left and right for his beloved.

Small arms wrapped around his middle. He turned and held his arms out away from him, pushing her away as if they were doing the Waltz. Extending his arms to get a better look at her outfit, he frowned as he realized the long overcoat to cover herself.

" Not going to let your husband see you, I take it?"

" We're not at the club yet. So, yes."

" Well, we need to go. Now."

Grasping her wrist gently, he pulled her downstairs and into the streets of Konaha. Reaching the club entrance not a moment too soon, Naruto and Hinata ran up to them. Releasing his fingers from hers, he brushed them through his hair and sighed.

" That music is deafening."

" Oh, quite being dramatic, Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at the blond and shrugged off the comment. Hinata tugged on Naruto's sleeve harshly as she narrowed her eyes at him. She hadn't been as shy after Naruto married her.

" Sorry, Hinata."

" Let's just get inside before I go deaf from the pulsating beat."

Smiling, Sakura dragged the three inside the club. Stopping before they reached the dance floor, they took in all the sights.

" What an appropriate name for such a club."

Naruto laughed at his friend's comment and looked at him.

" Hey, they don't call it 'The Hot Spot' for nothing!"

'The Hot Spot. Pathetic.' Sasuke ranted inside his head, running a finger through his raven locks once more. Scanning the dance floor, he noticed all the people dancing like it took no skill. Not that it really required it.

The women's who were wearing slutty dresses that barely covered their breasts were rubbing their backs against the men. The men were grabbing at the women's asses and hips as they grinded against them.

Smirking secretly, he could imagine Sakura rubbing up against him as he grinded roughly against her. Even the thought was arousing. Not that he needed to imagine. He could do that and more with her later if he pleased to do so.

They sat at a table and ordered mild alcoholic drinks while they talked about noting in particular. Sakura tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

Curious, he turned to look at her.

" Can we go dance?"

Sasuke paused for a moment. He might as well have gotten it over with.

" I suppose."

Standing from the table, Sakura pealed off her overcoat. Sasuke's eyes glittered with amusement as he scanned over her dress. Naruto and Hinata were complimenting her on it.

" Is it new?"

" No. This was actually in the back of our closet. But, it does look new, doesn't it, Naruto?"

" Definitely."

Sasuke eyed it carefully. The left side had a slit that went up almost to her thigh. Before any skin was shown, many dark laces tied around it to cover where the slit ended. The dress had a V-neck and her breasts were popped out at the top a bit. Both the dresses and her bra's straps were slid to her shoulders loosely.

As he viewed her jewelry, he saw three silver bangles dangling loosely at her wrist and as his eyes ventured up, he noticed the black and red choker she was wearing. It was the same choker he had gotten her for Christmas. And it complimented her neck nicely.

A hint of pink tainted her face as she watched Sasuke's venturing gaze. When he had completed his tour of her body, he stood from his seat and allowed her to drag him onto the dance floor. After disappearing from the view of Naruto and Hinata, she turned her back to him, placing her hands over his to guide them to her hips and made him grasp them.

She started dancing to the rhythm and grinding against him lightly before getting rougher with the beat. Sasuke was enjoying this every minute as he grinded against her. He stared down as he felt his hand being tickled by something lightly.

He saw a dark string sticking out from her dress and decided it was a rather distasteful feature. Carefully, he plucked the string with slight hesitation before tossing it to the floor and returning to dancing. He stopped as Sakura bent down. He realized a bangle had slipped off her wrist.

Slowly and carefully, she bent down to grasp the bangle. She needed to get a little bit lower, so she bent lower and right when she grabbed the bangle and slipped it on her wrist, she heard an audible _**RIP!**_**.**

Fearing that her dress had ripped, she quickly stood straight and whimpered as she felt Sasuke grip her hips harder as he got closer to her ear.

" You do know you have a giant rip on the back of your dress and your underwear are showing?"

" Crap!" she whispered lightly.

Luckily for her, Sasuke's body had been covering her.

She would have been completely fine-

...

-Without that.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I'd _love_ some reviews!

Peace out 'til next time~ Haku


End file.
